


The Last Good Kiss

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Season 5 Finale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>have you forgotten all the monsters we've chased away</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Good Kiss

and you're tired, so so tired, not of his weight on your chest, that's comforting, not of his breath, ragged in your ear, that's soothing, but no you're tired of the narrow eyes and pinched lips and it's only been half a day and you're weary of it already but there's nothing left to do but carry your king with tired, loving arms and smooth down his cloak with tired, shaking fingers and plead with his empty cold eyes with your empty burning heart.

and then he asks you a question, the very one you've been scratching at for years, scratching so hard it bled, and so you tell him what you had convinced yourself of years ago and he falls silent, maybe thinking of what he might have done, had to have done.

_(have you forgotten all the monsters we've chased away and giants we've brought down and all the times i've saved you from yourself?  why didn't you tell me, why didn't you trust me, wholly, like i trusted you?  what, did you think i was going to banish you?  burn you at the stake?  did you think i held greater reverence for the laws than i did for you?  i would steal the stars to give you light.  die a thousand terrible deaths if it meant i could live just once with you)_

you don't want it to be like this, can't bear to have it end like this, can't bear to have it end at all.  "He's my friend" you manage to yell but more gets stuck in your throat _(he's the only love I've ever known)_

They had their kiss in the end.  In his waning and battered breath, pressing into cracked skin, slightly, softly, ever so gently.  In the stinging tears that find him in return, crashing cold and cruel onto ghost lips.

"thank you" _(thank you for loving me)_

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the book _The Last Good Kiss_ by James Crumley


End file.
